Alyson Winchester: The Wrong Crowd
by WaywardDaughter18
Summary: Alyson's been hanging out with the wrong group of kids, and Dean has to lay down the law with her. An Aly and Dean story. Contains spanking- If You Don't Like It, Don't Read It. Same AU as "The Adventures of Alyson Winchester". Part 1 of a 2- part story.


****AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello Dear Readers! If this is your first time reading one of my fanfics, please check out my page for more stories with Alyson Winchester. The main story is called 'The Adventures of Alyson Winchester', and there is now a sequel called 'Winchester Interrupted: The Further Adventures of Alyson Winchester'. There are also several short stories about Aly at different ages.****

 ** **You know that excitement you get when you see that there's a new chapter published of your favorite fic? Writers feel that same happiness and excitement when they see that they've got reviews from readers. So please, think about leaving reviews and comments for your favorite fanfic writers, and appreciate what they do for you. They are taking time out of their busy lives to write and publish a fic for you to read, for free, out of their own love of the characters or the show/movie/book or just a love of writing. Give them some love back- it will encourage them. They deserve it, and they need it, and they will appreciate it.****

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

The park was crowded with people- teens mostly, there was a group of skateboarding boys getting in everyone's way, crowds of girls walking together letting loose with an occasional loud giggle, couples entwined in each other's arms sitting on benchs and under trees. There were areas where the air was thick with smoke.

I should have know who it was when I saw the skateboarders parting like the Red Sea. I would have know that tall figure anywhere even if he wasn't wearing his signature brown leather jacket. My brother Dean.

"Who is _that?_ " One of the girls I didn't know asked.

"He's sooooo hot," someone else moaned, and then I heard the sound of a light smack, and a giggle.

"My brother," I said quickly, and stood up, turning to face him.

He stopped about 6 feet away from the group I was with, and stood there with one hand in his pocket. His face was annoyed; not his full- on angry face, the line between his brows wasn't that deep- _yet._ He looked at me and I looked at him.

"Aly," he said, and his voice was that deep growl. He pointed at the ground in front of him and I felt my face get hot. I didn't know if anyone else would know what that meant, but _I_ knew- it was his way of telling me, "Get over here right now," something that our Dad had done since all of us were kids, and Dean had also done it with me since I was a little kid. The only problem was, I wasn't a kid any more. I was 13, a teenager now!

I took a deep breath and tried to make myself stop blushing. Why was he here? I'd told him what time I was coming home, and that one of my friends was dropping me off. Did he _have_ to follow me around like a puppy dog? Couldn't I have a _life?_

His green eyes were snapping at me and I could see they were the intense dark green that they became when he was angry. He stood there giving me the Winchester Glare, and then he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Let's go," he ground out.

I stared for a moment longer, and his stance changed. I wasn't sure if he was mad enough to walk over and grab me up, but I wasn't going to find out. I leaned down and picked up my backpack, shouldering it.

"See ya in school," I said over my shoulder. I walked, slightly behind Dean, through the rest of the crowds of kids.

He didn't turn to see if I was keeping up, just strode to the car, and then opened the front passenger door for me. I took off my backpack and leaned forward to put it on the seat before I got in and there it was- he swatted my rear end, hard enough to sting, and I gasped even though I'd been expecting it. I spun around and glared at him, but he was already walking around to his side of the car.

I climbed in and slammed the door, grabbing the seat belt and buckling it angrily.

He started the car and turned to back out of the space. He gave me an angry glance as he turned to face front.

"What is your problem?" I yelled, figuring I should meet the problem head on.

"What is my problem? _What is my problem?_ My _problem_ is that my little sister wasn't where she said she was _gonna_ be. My _problem_ is that when I went to pick her _up,_ she was _nowhere_ to be _found._ My _problem_ is that when I went _looking_ for my little sister, I _found_ her at a notorious hangout spot for the party kids!" He had stopped the car and turned towards me, putting his elbow up on the back of the seat, hand dangling down between us.

"I wasn't- doing anything!" I retorted.

"Well, trust me sweetheart, that's how it starts, by going there to 'just hang out' first," he said. "And that is _not_ the point."

"Then what _is_ the point? That you're being overprotective _as usual?"_ I huffed at him.

"No, the point is that you lied to me. _Again._ You left the library and went to the park, without telling me, or asking me, which honestly, is what you should have done."

"You would have said no!" I complained.

"Are you supposed to just go off and do what you want, when you want? Has that _ever_ been one of your rules?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Uh—no." I shifted uncomfortably in the seat.

"What's the rule?" he tilted his head slightly, watching me. I stared down at my hands.

"Well?" he prompted.

"Always tell one of you where I'm going," I said sourly. I _hated_ those stupid rules, Dad and Dean were always going on about how they were to 'keep me safe', but they just made me feel like I was a little kid who couldn't do anything.

"Right. And did you?"

I didn't answer him. "And _did you?"_ he repeated. I stayed silent, and he sighed angrily, and then put the car in park, turning fully towards me.

"All right, I've had enough," he said, and his voice had deepened. He ws getting even more pissed off than he had been initially. "For weeks now you've been giving me shit, throwing attitude, not listening, not responding when you're being talked to, going off and doing your own thing, and I'm _done_ now. It stops _tonight."_

"What are you going to do, lock me in a tower like I'm Rapunzel or something?" I jeered.

"Don't give me any ideas," he growled. "No, for starters, you and I are going to have a _talk._ How far it goes will depend entirely on you and if you can manage to keep your attitude and snark at their lowest setting. Otherwise it's going to end with you over my knee."

"Deeeeann," I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes, cringing inwardly because it had come out as a whine, and that was _so_ not going to help my case! "You can't do that, I'm too old to be spanked!"

"What?" he scoffed. "Says who?"

"We were, uh, some of the girls were talking, and none of them get, uh, you know..." I squirmed with embarrassment.

"Oh _really?_ And how'd this little tidbit of information come up?"

"One of them mentioned that her little brother had gotten spanked recently and...they all started talking about it."

"So what do their parents do instead?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Ground them, take away their phone and computer and electronics and car keys and stuff...or nothing at all."

He gave a short chuckle. "Well, for starters, doing nothing is _not_ an option. And seeing as how you don't have all that _stuff,_ that's pretty useless. And they aren't living in a hunter's family where you have to learn how to obey orders for a potential life or death situation."

"But- but neither did I! I'm not a hunter"! I protested.

"Yeah, but you're in a hunter's family. You think Dad should've spared your ass because you don't hunt? John Winchester's an old-fashioned kinda guy in a lot of respects, and I have to say I agree with him on this count. Old-fashioned discipline works the best. And that's what you're going to get."

"Dean!" I folded my arms over my chest and turned to the window.

"Go ahead and pout, it's not going to change anything, little girl. We're still going to have a talk at home. And you're still in danger of getting your butt roasted." He faced forward and put the car in gear.

"You sound just like Dad!" I told him.

"Yeah, well maybe I'm starting to see why he acted the way he did with us," Dean retorted.

I sighed angrily and frowned out the window as we drove home. Why did he have to be like this? I had held my breath during that conversation with the girls, praying that nobody asked me what my consequences and punishments were. I would have been too mortified to confess that I still got turned over my Dad's and brother's knees and spanked on a pretty regular basis. One of the girls had started recounting a long convoluted story of throwing a huge party when her parents were out of town, and then they had all started reminiscing about how great the party had been.

"All right, sit," Dean motioned to the sofa, and I was reminded of all the times that Dad said that to him and Sam right before he'd start scolding them. Dean took off his jacket and laid it over the back of the chair. Then he paced in front of me, rolling his sleeves up. I was, as always, slightly surprised at how muscular his forearms are.

"You need to stop this," he said, stopping suddenly and turning towards me.

"Stop what?" I asked defensively.

He held his hand up. "I'm talking, and you're listening. You need to remember what the rules are, and you also need to remember that we make the rules, and you follow them. We need you to stay safe, and we need to know that you're going to do what you're told to do. And that also means no lying, because if you lie then I can't trust you, and-"

"-family needs to be able to trust each other," I said along with him. This was something repeated often by Dad ever since I was a little girl.

I guess Dean didn't like the look on my face. He put his hands on his hips and turned on me. "All right, Little Miss Smartass, you want to smirk about our rules? How about I add some more on? Your curfew is now 5 instead of 7, and you lose your phone at night for a week."

"Dean, what- I wasn't- I didn't smirk!" I protested.

"Looked like it to me," he said.

"I wasn't trying to make a face, honest! I just, I-"

He lowered his head and glared at me from under lowered brows. He was getting even angrier. "I don't know who you think you are, little girl, but I don't like your attitude of late, and I'm starting to think it's these kids you're hanging out with. Maybe you need to find new friends."

"But Dean, I don't want to—it's not—it's _not_ my friends!"

"Oh, it's not? Then what is it? You're just all of a sudden 'Princess Attitude' ?"

"I'm not-"

"Actually I think you just need a good spanking to get you back on track. It's been a while, I've been trying to give you a break, but I think we're at the point where some weekly correction might be a good thing."

"What? No!" I was shocked. "Weekly? Are you saying-"

"If you need it, then you'll get it. And you have definitely been needing it these past couple of weeks, and I let it go because I was trying to be, I don't know, nice, but I see now that I can't do that."

"Yes you can! I won't-"

"Alyson, don't argue. You need a good reminder of who's in charge and of the rules. Plus, you lied and snuck out tonight."

"I didn't lie!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sneaking is a form of lying, and it's a lie of omission. How many times have we gone through this?"

 _"I—didn't—lie,"_ I set my jaw stubbornly.

"I—don't—care," he responded. "Go—to—your-room."  
I growled in frustration and stomped to my room, slamming the door loudly. Dad wasn't here, so there was no chance of him storming in to swat me for the door. I sat down on my bed and folded my arms.

There was a quick rap on the door and it swung open. Dean leaned on the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest. "You slam that door again and it comes off for a week," he said in a conversational tone.

"Sorry," I said sulkily.

He came over to the bed and stood there, looking down at me. "You want to adjust that attitude right now, little miss, or you're just going to make it worse for yourself."

"Well it doesn't matter because you're going to spank me no matter what! You never even bothered to find out my side of it!" I yelled, looking up at him.

He sighed and put his hands on his hips. If Sam was here he would have insisted that we hear my side of things. Usually it didn't help me any, I still ended up getting my butt warmed, but at least I knew that I had been heard by them.

"All right, Alyson, tell me. What's your side of it?"

"I was- we were- well I didn't know!" I burst out.

"Didn't know what?" he asked, frownng.

"That they were planning on going there! I didn't know until we were there, and-"

"Oh, Alyson, come _on!"_ he rolled his eyes to the ceiling. _"How many times_ do we have to go over this? If something like that happens, what are you supposed to do? _Call_ me to come and get you!"

"I didn't know it was a party and make-out spot until I'd gotten there-"

"And yet you _still_ didn't call me when you found this out," he raised his eyebrow. "You have your phone, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"And it's charged?"

"...Yeah."

"And it's on?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Then why no phone call?" he exploded. _"I'll_ tell you _why._ Because you didn't want to leave!" he pointed at me. "You're trying to make yourself come off as innocent here, saying you didn't know, but obviously your destination didn't really matter to you because you didn't call me to come and get you!"

"Dean, do you know how that would look if I called my 'big brother' to come and pick me up? I'd- I'd look like a big _baby!"_

"Yeah, I know all about that, okay? You know the kind of kids I used to run with sometimes. And all I got to say about that is, you need new friends."

 _"NO!"_ now I was the one that exploded. I stood up, hands clenched into fists, arms taut at my sides. I glared up at him.

 _"Excuse me?"_ he stepped right up to me and glared back at me, and a muscle in his jaw twitched. "You better _stand down_ , and _right now_ , little girl, or you're in for a _serious_ ass-whipping-"

 _"No!_ I'm _not_ getting new friends!" I said through clenched teeth.

"All right, that's it," he said, and he took my arm and sat down on the edge of the bed. I struggled with him for several seconds, but being that I'm barely 5 foot tall and he's over 6 feet, and strong as an ox, he had my pinned over his lap shortly after the struggle began.

"Let me up!" I gritted out. "This is not fair! You have no right!"

"Oh, I have every right, little girl. You've had this coming to you for quite some time now." And his hand fell on my bottom for the first time.

 _I'mnotgoingtocry, I'mnotgoingtocry,_ I told myself, gritting my teeth as his hard palm rained down on my jeans-clad butt.

"You're going to stop all the attitude," Dean ground out. "and you're going to stop with the sassiness." He rested his hand on my lower back for a moment. "You're going to _listen_ to me, and you're going to _obey,_ and you're _going_ to _respond_ when you're spoken to from now on." A hard swat accompanied certain words to emphasize them. "I'm tired of this sitting around not talking and doing whatever the hell you want. You will _follow_ the _rules_ and you will _do_ what you're _told."_

I wasn't sure what to make of this because Dean usually didn't lecture while he spanked. He shifted me forward slightly on his lap, and I braced myself. His hand began to fall again, harder than before, and I could hear myself making noises in the back of my throat even though I was trying not to. It was hurting a lot now, and I was starting to squirm to try and get away, I couldn't help it. Then I felt the hot tears in the corners of my eyes, and I blinked so that they wouldn't fall. I didn't want to cry, I didn't want him to think that he could make me cry any more, I wasn't a little kid!

"No more of those friends," he said. "No more hanging out with them and ending up at party central. That place reeked of- of cigarettes _and_ pot smoke."

"Dean, no!" I gasped. "I'm not gonna give up my fr-"

"The _HELL_ you're _NOT!"_ he shouted angrily, and I flinched at his raised voice. "I _KNOW_ what path they go down, and _TRUST_ me, I am _NOT_ letting my little sister go down that path, not _one damn step!_ So you can kiss those friends goodbye, and that's _final!"_

I had thought he was spanking me hard before, but the swats that now peppered my butt were even harder and more stinging than before, and I began to cry without even realizing I was doing it.

"Deeeeeeannnn-" I whimpered as the spanking went on. "Dean I'm s-sorrrrryyyy pleeeeease-" My chest was heaving with sobs as he swatted every inch of my butt, down to the undercurve and thighs.

He stopped spanking me. My rear end was throbbing, on fire. I felt him shift on the bed, and reach behind him, and then he brought his hand around. He was holding the hairbrush in his hand!

 _"Dean!"_ I squealed, and tried to get up. I hated the brush, and it was reserved for lying or really bad behavior.

"No more lies," he said, pulling me snug against his side and tightening his grip on me. "Outright lies or lies of omission. No more, little girl," and then he brought the brush down.

I let out a shriek and started to cry harder, fighting against him for a moment. He just tilted me even further forward and then applied the hair brush right on the lowest part of my butt, every single swat right where I sit, and I knew I'd be feeling it later.

I was finally crying loudly, like I had sworn to myself I wasn't going to do anymore. Dean's spankings had always made me cry, and I guess they were always going to.

I felt his hands on my arms and he pulled me up to sit on his lap. He put his arms around me and I buried my face in his flannel.

"Aly, what am I going to do with you?" he murmured. "You've gotta work with me, kid. I don't like doing this." He stroked my hair back from my face. "I want to know you're gonna do the right thing, kiddo."

"I w-will, D-dean," I snuffled. "I'm s-sorry." I felt like that little kid again, the one who just wanted her brother's and Daddy's approval and attention. I slid my arms around him and held on to his flannel shirt.

"I know it's hard with Dad gone a lot more right now," he said quietly, "and I know I haven't been paying you much attention, but I'm going to change that, okay? I'm not gonna let you get swallowed up by the wrong crowd."

"Okay Dean," I agreed, not caring about feeling like I was a teenager any more. I had convinced myself that I didn't need them, that my family didn't care about me any more now that I was a teenager and not a cute little kid. Sometimes it felt like they didn't want anything to do with me because I questioned them instead of just agreeing to everything like I used to.

"We'll figure this out," Dean sighed. "I don't know if I was this hard for Dad to deal with, or what," he murmured, almost to himself. "I just want to make sure that you're safe, Aly."

"I will be, Dean," I said, snuggling into him. Dean was hard on me sometimes, and he could make me cry, but I always felt safe in his arms, no matter what.

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There is a part 2 on my page, go check it out!


End file.
